Twisted, But In A Cool Way
by DesireLaughs
Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Bitting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Read the story now.

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Bitting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. What happens when the player falls for a girl? And girl that hates him? Does she really hate him?

---------

Girls are screaming and cheering and shaking their bods.

Guys are cheering.

The team is sitting on the bench, that's where I am.

With the rest of the team.

My nerves are kicking in.

Ways of dying.

Hanging.

Crashing.

Drowning.

Jumping.

Guns.

Pills.

Drugs.

And much, much more.

My name is Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Most popular guy in school.

And most handsome.

I'm a huge sports star.

I'm at the top of all my classes, other than Lang. Arts... I've got a C in there.

I know what you are thinking.

The Guys: _Why the Hell is the ass thinking about dying?!_

And The Ladies: _If he's so cool, why is he think about this twisted stuff?_

I have an easy answer: Because I'm twisted. In a cool way.

Thinking about dying calms me.

Thinking about ways to die.

How it'd feel.

Which feeling would be worse.

Thinking about smashing my enemies....

And it's the Homecoming Basketball game.

I know, again, what you are thinking.

_Homecoming **Basketball** game?!_

Face it: Our football team is crap. Our only good teams are basketball and soccer.

And I'm not a soccer person. Therefore: It is a Homecoming Basketball game, and not a Homecoming Soccer game.

Principal wants a lot of people to come to the game- and when I say a lot, I mean almost the entire student body.

See why my nerves are kicking in?

"Hey, Ikuto, you okay, man?" Kukai, my best bud, asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's kick Hornet ass."

"Yeah!!!"

Tonight, our opponents are the Hornets.

Wanna hear their cheer?

If you said no, then too bad.

You're hearing it because I have to hear it.

_"We are the Hornets,_

_Horny, horny Hornets!_

_Everywhere we go-oh,_

_People want to know-oow,_

_Who we are, so we tell them..._

_We are the Hornets,_

_Horny, horny Hornets!"_

(and on and on and on...)

Get the idea?

It's annoying!

And our main cheer?

_"Devils, Devils!_

_Yes we are!_

_We're gonna kick your living tar!"_

Or...

_"Be- Aggressive! Be- Be- Aggressive!_

_Yeeeeaaah! Woo-hoo! Goooo DEVILS!"_

But that's also annoying...

"Ikuto," Nagihiko called, "c'mon. It's time to break."

I nodded, thinking about a drunk driver, crashing into a tree.

Does he feel it?

"Devils, on three. One, two, _three, DEVILS!_"

"DEVILS!"

What would be better, Heaven or Hell?

Or neither?

Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Kari, and myself are the starters.

From the corner of my eye, I can see the Hornet's cheerleaders/fans doing the"Hornet Hustle." That means that the cheerleaders are shaking their stingers, and the Hornet crowd bumping and grinding their horny Hornet butts.

And the Devil cheerleaders/fans? Cheerleaders= shaking boobs and butts, and waving their pom-poms in the air. Fans= girls doing the same thing, but without pom-poms, and guys yelling "Go Devils!" or "Come on!!"

Yeah, I think I like our cheering better.

Our side has the ball first. Kukai's got it.

He passes to Nagihiko, who gets trapped. Nagihiko does an over-head pass to Kari, who passes to me, and I shoot.

Devils: 3

Hornets: 0

Well, I am the only one on our team- other than Kukai- who can make a three-pointer.

Half an hour later, we win the game. 65 to 52.

And our fans come running from the stands to pat us on the back or- in the girls case, and (shivers) a few guys- to try and get a kiss.

The first day of school is tomorrow. I'm a Jr., so being at the Freshman thing in unnesserary. But Tadase, Kari, and Nagihiko are Freshman, so I'm being forced to go. By them and Kukai.

Well, as my mom said, a new year means new surprises.

But my mom also add something as that. Her direct quote: "Ikuto, honey, remember: A new year means new surprises. And _maybe_, just maybe, love."

I snorted.

All I could think about is how all of the girls were sluts.

She told me to check out the Freshman girls.

I snorted, again, and than smirked.

I'd check out every girl.

And I wouldn't fall in love with any of them.

Jr. year, here in come.

-----

A/N: Sooo? I know you're probilly angry with me, for making a new story, but I couldn't help myself!!!! I'm sorry!!! But, I promis, you'll like this story! Give it a chance!!!! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!!!!

Read and Review, please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, and if you wanna talk to me, I have a youtube account! It's my homepage!

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. What happens when the player falls for a girl? And girl that hates him? Does she really hate him?

------_Recap!_

I'd check out every girl.

And I wouldn't fall in love with any of them.

Jr. year, here in come.

-----_End Recap!_

Okay, here's what teachers should do for the Freshmen:

**Top 20 Lies They Tell You In High School:**

** are here to help you.**

**2. You will have 15 minutes to get to your classes before the Late Bell rings.**

**3. The dress code will be enforced.**

**4. No smoking will be aloud in school grounds.**

**5. Our football team will win 3/4 of it's games this year.**

**6. Guidance counselors will alway listen to you, and always have time to do so.**

**7. Your schedule was created with your needs in mind.**

**8. We expect more of you here than we did in middle school.**

**9. These will be the years you look back on fondly.**

**10. Your locker combination is private. **

**11. You will use algebra in your adult lives.**

**12. Students must stay on campus for lunch.**

**13. We will call your parents whenever you get into trouble.**

**14. The new textbooks will arrive any day now.**

**15. Colleges care about more than your SAT scores.**

**16. We are enforcing the dress code.**

**17. We will figure out how to turn off the heat soon.**

**18. Our bus drivers are highly trained professionals.**

**19. There is nothing wrong with summer school.**

**20. We want to hear what you have to say.**

They really don't give a shit about us, or what we do.

But, of course, they don't tell that to the Freshmen. They make the Jr. class, the Sophomore class, and the Senior class do it.

Other wise, Freshmen will figure it out themselves.

I already printed out that list and gave it to Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase.

And a few hot Freshmen chicks.

And I got their phone numbers.

#67, here I come!

#67 blocks the caller ID, and that way, chicks can't call back.

And I'd only call if I want to do them.

Yeah, I'm gonna call them. Their all way to hot to pass up.

From the corner of my eye, I see pink.

I'm standing in the back, near the door. The pink was a Freshman.

A girl.

A hot girl.

Sweet.

"Hey," I whispered.

She jumped and turned to me.

I motioned her over.

She looked at the stage, and some teachers who were busy doing either A) Talking quietly to another teacher, or B) Looking extremely bored.

She rushed over to me.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Whoa. Not just hot anymore. Boiling.

"No prob. I'm Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You?"

She studied me for a few seconds. Then she said, "I know who you are. But, you don't know me. Hinamori Amu."

I smirked. "So, you know me already..."

It wasn't meant to be a question, but she apparently thought that it was.

Nodding, she said, "Everyone knows you."

She bit her lip.

"I'm not so sure if that's a good thing."

"Not everyone wants to be in bed with you, though. Just know that."

She bit her lip harder.

"Really?" I asked. "Name a few people."

"Yuiki Yaya,"-not her-"Hoshina Utau,"-still not her!-"Mashiro Rima,"-again, not her!-"and finally, Hinamori Amu. Me."

I blinked. That was four girls.

Death.

Silting of the throat.

Blood gushing everywhere.

A girl has never made me nerves.

"But,"-she bit her lip, once more, beginning to drawing blood-"how's being my friend sound? Just friends."

My eyes widened. Friends? _Just_ friends?

But, gaining her trust... Maybe being "Just Friends" could lead to being "Just More?"

She was still biting her lip.

"Sounds cool, but..." I trailed off.

She looked up at me. "But?"

"Stop biting your lip. You're drawing blood."

She stopped, and wiped her finger across her bottom lip.

"Huh. I guess I was..." she trailed off, looking into space.

What was up with this girl?

----

A/N: Soo, not too much Amuto, other than in Ikuto's mind....

Some Amuto in next chapter! I have side pairings, also.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Thanks again for all of the reviews!

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. What happens when the player falls for a girl? And girl that hates him? Does she really hate him?

------_Recap!_

_"Stop biting your lip. You're drawing blood."_

_She stopped, and wiped her finger across her bottom lip._

_"Huh. I guess I was..." she trailed off, looking into space._

_What was up with this girl?_

-----_End Recap!_

The first day of school will always suck, no matter what way you look at it.

Sure, you've got friends, but the teachers.

Those damn teachers....

And that damn Lang. Arts class.

There was an up side to that one though.

Amu was my partner. For Freshmen, a Jr. Lang. Arts class is advanced.

Awesome.

So, now we face the infamous note writing!

_Hey, what's up?_ I write.

She glances at the note, then at me and writes.

_Not much. And you?_

She has cute handwriting.

_Here's my number: ###-###-####_

She looked at it, confused. Taking out a new sheet of paper, she wrote on it, and passed it to me.

_Why do I need your number?_

I chuckle.

_We're friends, right? You'll want to call me at one point._

She smiled, shaking her head. Jolting something down, she passed it back to me.

_###-###-####. Don't be so full of yourself, playboy. :P_

I floded up the papper and stuck it in the back pocket of my jeans, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and put the papper in her book.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, quietly.

"Why not?" she whishpered.

"Because, you'll forget about it!" I hissed, glaring.

"Apparntly, ulike _some_ people, I open my books at night!"

I blinked.

Huh. So maybe that was why I wasn't doing good in this class.

I heard a giggle.

I turned to her, "What?"

She giggled again.

"What?" I repeted.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just... You looked like you just figured something about studying out...." she said, giggling.

"Oh. I kind of did. I hate this class, so I never study, and I hardly ever do homework. And..." I trailed off, hoping that she'd get the point.

She nodded. "We should plan a study date or something. If you're having troble, I mean. I have an A in this class."

I blinked. Date?

Smirking, I answered, "Yeah. Call me tonight, and we can plan it."

I'm getting closer and closer. Let's turn on the charm and do this right.

"Tsukiyomi-kun! Stop staring at Hinamori-chan and pay attation!" Sensei snapped.

Amu's face flushed.

I smirked.

Yep. I'm gonna have fun today- or should I say, tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! Thanks again for all of the reviews!

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. What happens when the player falls for a girl? And girl that hate a part of him, the part that he almost always shows? Does she really hate him?

------_Recap!_

_"Tsukiyomi-kun! Stop staring at Hinamori-chan and pay attation!" Sensei snapped._

_Amu's face flushed._

_I smirked._

_Yep. I'm gonna have fun today- or should I say, tonight?_

_-----End Recap!_

It's 4:00, I just got home, and my cell phone starts going off.

_Don't trues a hoe, _

_Never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe,_

_Cause a hoe won't trust-_

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ikuto? It's Amu."

I blink. Wow, this girl works fast.

"Are you home?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I reply.

"Be at the library in one hour. Bring your Language Arts textbook, paper, and and a pen," she answered, ignoring the question.

"But-"

"No buts. Be there with all of that stuff. One hour."

And she hangs up.

She really meant that we were going to study.

I found out a few things today.

**1) I have three classes with Amu.**

**2) Those three classes are Gym, History, and Lang. Arts.**

**3) Amu is really smart.**

**4) Amu bits her lip a lot.**

**5) Amu bits her lip a lot more when I'm around than when I'm not.**

**6) I'd make a good stalker.**

And that's pretty much it....

Kukai said that I'm obsessed.

I'm not. Obsessed. I just.... want Amu.

And I'm not a stalker, nor will I turn into one.

---One Hour Later, Library

My backpack felt heavy. I don't usually have any textbooks in it. I usually leave them in my locker.

Sadly, that meant that I had two choices: A) Go back to school, get into my locker, and then go to the library or B) Go next door to Kukai's house and barrow his book.

Logically, the only choice was to go next door.

So, here I am, at the library. I don't see Amu anywhere, so I walk around a bit.

"Ikuto?"

I turn to see Amu sitting at a table right behind me.

How did I miss that?

"Hey, that's not what I call planing!" I say.

"Sh!"

"Wha-"

"Lower your voice, damn-it!" Amu hissed.

"Whatever."

"Did you bring all of the stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why-"

"Did you bring _your_textbook, or someone else's?"

"Uhh...."

"Immature.I don't understand. How can a playboy be so immature?"

"Who said I was a playboy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She sighed. "I know of your reputation."

"You don't know-"

"Give me your napsack."

"My what?"

"Napsack."

What's that? "Uh, what the hell is a napsack?"

"Napsack, backpack, bookbag, booksack, carryon, pocketbook, purse, whatever you call it, hand it over! _Now,_" she demanded, glaring at me.

I blinked. "It has that many names?"

"Just give me the damn thing, idiot!"

I handed it over, watching as she digged through it.

She stopped. Making a face, she turned and said, "Why are there condoms in here?"

I tried to look shocked, but apparently she didn't buy it.

"Did you really think that you'd get in my pants like this?" Amu asked, pissed.

"No,look, Ibring those to school, I must have missed them. I never clear out the pockets," I lied.

She bit her lip.

Again.

For just about the thousandth time today.

"Whatever. Let's just go over this," she said, and we got to work.

----Two hours later

"See you at school tomorrow, Ikuto."

"Later," I called over my shoulder.

I'm walking and thinking. I'm almost done with high school, and I really can't wait.

What will happen with my life?

Something big.

I won't be albe to be a playboy anymore, unless I buy the mansion. And probably all the girls inside of it.

I will have to get a real job. J-O-B.

What could that stand for?

**Jerks with**

**Obsessive **

**Basterd bosses**

Yeah. That could work.

Oh, back track, I need to give Kukai his book back.

"Ikuto! What's up?" Kukai asks, greeting me with the usual goofy grin.

"Here," I reply, ignoring pretty much everything he says.

He expects that much. "Thanks. Wanna come in?"

I shake my head. "I gotta go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya."

Another day, bringing me another failed event.

I will win you, Hinamori Amu.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi! Thanks again for all of the reviews!

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_Another day, bringing me another failed event._

_I will win you, Hinamori Amu._

_-------End Recap!_

Well, because of Amu, I'm passing Language Arts with a B+. We go to the library every other day to study and do homework together.

It's nice.

But, it'll be nicer when I don't have to hide my boner.

Or... knowing her, I still will...

"Yo, Amu," I say as I approch her locker.

"Hey Ikuto. What's up?" she asks.

"Wanna do something tonight?

"Like what?"

Does that mean that she'll go?

"I donno, maybe just hang around,watch a few movies," I lie. I'm getting into her pants _soon._ If I have to lie to make that happen, then so be it.

And she bites her lip.

Again.

God, I can't wait until _I'm_ the one biting her lip and making it swollen...

"Sure. I have to go now- got some Freshmen classes..."

"That makes sence. You are a Freshmen."

She nods, once again, biting her lip.

I frown. "You're going to make it bleed again," I point out.

She offers me a smile, and then walks away, to some blonde chicks. One short one, and one that's probably the same height Amu is, without the heels.

Someone pats my back.

I turn, and see Kukai and Nagihiko standing behind me.

Kukai grins like the duffice he is. "Dude, you're never going to get into her pants!"

I raise an eyebrow.

Nagihiko takes a step back, but Kukai keeps talking.

"I mean, you haven't yet, right? You never are."

I narrow my eyes. "Want to make that a bet?" I ask.

Kukai opens his mouth to agree, but Nagihiko cuts him off by saying, "No- he doesn't, Ikuto. In fact, how about we forget this whole thi-"

"No."

"It's a bet," Kukai declares.

I nod. "Loser has to..." I pause, thinking. What should the loser have to do? Something horrible, since it's going to be Kukai. I smirk. "Loser has to lip-lock with the principal. In fornt of the school."

Kukai stares at me. "Dude... the principal's a dude..."

"Yeah, so what?" I reply.

"Whatever, prepare to kiss the principal!"

I shake my head. No girl can resist my charms, not forever. "How long do I have?" I question.

Kukai thinks for a few seconds. "The day after the Homecoming dance, which is in a few weeks. Still want to do it?"

I nod, and walk away.

I can do this. I can do her.

Fire.

Burning and blistering flesh, while boiling blood.

I've heard that it's the worst death. That it's the most painful. Because you live for most of it.

Is that true?

I blink, and stop walking. Why did I start thinking about that all of a sudden? Why would I be nervous about fucking Amu? I shouldn't be. I mean, I've done plenty of girls, it's not like I wouldn't... satsify her.

I would, right?

Drowning.

Wet, all around. You can't breath, or see. You can't even move. You feel frozen. Try taking a breath, you only sallow water.

Do your lungs bust, if you keep repeating this motion?

Is it faster than burning t death?

God _damn it_. Why do I get nervous about Amu?!

She's just another girl, another _Freshmen_ girl, that I'm going to fuck.

And I'm going to fuck her soon.

----

A/N: Ah, an update on this!

Amu: .....

Layla: Haha, anyhow, tell me what you think 'bout it, and if I should make it an 'M' fic. :D Now, Rima!

Rima: Lay-chan would like you to review, please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh, my GOD! Do you know what _Hell_ I had to go through to write this chapter?! I hung out with Marc and his friends for an _entire_ _week._ It was hell! So much... studying.... (Human behavior, for this story.) They... Boys are not human! They are vulgar beast!!!!

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_God_ damn it._ Why do I get nervous about Amu?!_

_She's just another girl, another Freshmen girl, that I'm going to fuck._

_And I'm going to fuck her soon._

----_End Recap!_

"This is stupid, Ikuto."

I don't reply. Nagihiko, who is now used to this kind of treatment, sighs.

"You shouldn't have taken that bet. I don't know if you're going to win, but I _don't_ want to see you or Kukai kiss our gay principal," Nagihiko tells me.

I smirk.

"Relax, Nagi!" Kukai says. "I won't make Ikuto kiss our gay-ass principal, though I know he wouldn't do the same for me."

"You say that like I'm not going to win," I speak up, shooting the basketball.

"Three points," Kairi says.

I nod.

We're at school, in the gym, playing horse. Tadase couldn't come, but Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi are here with me.

"And, Nagi, you sound like you think that I'm going to lose, too," I say.

"W-well, it's not that, Ikuto. It's just... Amu-chan is very-"

"Amu-chan?" I repeat. "First names?"

"We were in the same classes last year."

"Sure you were."

Kairi takes the ball from me. "They were."

"And you two are... friends?" I ask.

Nagihiko blinks, slowly turning red.

"I knew it," I mutter.

Kukai grins. "Dude!" he says. "Get you some!"

"Shu-shut up! It- It wasn't like that!" Nagihiko tries to defend.

"Then why is your face so red?" I tease.

Nagi glares at me.

"Sorry, Nagi! We didn't know she was your girl!" Kukai laughs.

"She's not! We're just friends! And stop laughing!"

I chuckle.

_Don't trust a hoe_

_Never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a-_

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Hey, Ikuto. It's Amu."_

"Oh, hey, Amu. What's up?" I ask.

Nagi cocks his head to the side. Kukai motions for me to put it on speaker.

I do.

_"Well, I was wondering what you were doing tonight."_

I smirk towards Kukai.

He rolls his eyes.

"Eh, nothing, really. Why, wanna do something?"

_"... Maybe..."_

I roll my eyes. "Like what?"

_"Depends."_

"On?"

_"You taking me off of speaker,"_ she says.

I blink and pull the phone an arms length away.

"Uh, you're not on speaker?" I lamely say.

_"Ikuto!"_ she whines.

I sigh. "Fine, fine." I take her off of speaker. "Happy?"

_"Very! Now, I assume that you know where I live?"_

"Why do you assume that?"

_"Because you stalk me."_

Theguys inch towards me.

"I don't _stalk_ you," I say. "But, yeah, I know where you live."

Kukai and Nagihiko bust out laughing at the word 'stalk'. Kairi holds it up until I say that I know where she lives.

I glare.

_"If you don't stalk me then how do you know where I live?"_

"You know, stalk is a very lose term..."

_"Uh-huh. So, you wanna come over, or not?" _she snaps.

"Snappy much?" I ask.

She sighs._ "Sorry, but I miss you."_

"You miss me?" I ask, surprised.

_"Yeah..."_

I smile. "I miss you, too."

_"A-ah, s-s-so, d-do you w-w-want to c-co-come over o-o-o-or not?"_

"Ah, you're blushing right now, aren't you? It's hard to make you blush, usually. And I can't see it..." I mutter.

_"Ikuto!" _she shouts.

"Yeah, I'll come."

_"Great. I'll make diner, and we can watch a few movies."_

"Alright."

_"Be here in an hour."_

"Okay, see you in an hour."

_"Bye!" Click._

I shut my phone, and look up, only to find the guys staring at me.

Jumping from a building.

Is it an adrenaline rush?

Do you feel excited?

When you hit the ground, do you _feel_ it?

"What?" I snap.

Nagihiko laughs. "You-you're b-bl-bl-blushing!" he shouts, continuing to laugh.

Kukai cracks up next.

Then Kairi.

"I am not, you idoits! Shut up! Stop laughing!" I yell, eye twitching.

Then, I freeze.

Amu.

During our conversation, were you nervous? Did you bite you lip at all?

Amu... If I'm blushing.... Is it possible for me to be in love with you?

-----

A/N: I never what to have to follow Marc, Danny, Matt, Zach, John, James, David, Jake, Sean, and Gary around ever again. Too scary.

Amu: You followed guys around?

Layla: Character studying! For this story, since it's in a guy's P.O.V., I wanna make it seem real! And My face was red most of the time, too!

Rima: Why?

Layla: It doesn't matter. But what does matter is-!

Rima: Your reviews. Please review, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Read, and review. Ah, and pay close attention to the stars! I have explanations for it. :D

Another quick note, I may not be updating again for a while. I have karate classes (I just tested for brown belt! Please, God, let me pass!), sports (basketball, soccer, and tennis, practise!), clubs (Prez of anime club, in drama club, science club, film club, and Honor Club- meaning I'm on the all _A_ honor roll.) _all_of my classes are AP (Advanced Placement), I have dance (ballroom, ballet, hip-hop, jazz, tap, and Latin. AND I practise EVERY day!), I have to deal with my roomy, I have to make time to study, I have to make time for personal life/drama, I have to make time for life studies (stalking my guy friends), and I have to rehearse for the up-coming play! I got a lot of things to do! Oh, and I have to make time to write. Oh, and also, I have piano (current instrument, I used to play guitar, but I didn't like it much...) classes, so I have to practise for that! I might be taking up violin soon, too. Another thing, I started a Fictionpress, I think that information is on my page, so check it out!

God, I have so much to do, so little time...

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_Amu._

_During our conversation, were you nervous? Did you bite you lip at all?_

_Amu... If I'm blushing.... Is it possible for me to be in love with you?_

-----_End Recap!_

_Knock, knock._

I wait outside Amu's house.

I raise my fist to knock again, but flinch after hearing a crash and a weak and muffled, "Coming!"

She's a kluts.

"_Amu_!" I whine.

"I'm coming!" she yells back.

I knock repetivly.*

She _finally _opens the door, hair messy, clothes out of place (i.e. her top is a bit unbottoned and wrinkled, no shoes, one sock, ect.), and a frustated look upon her pretty face.

It looks like she just did something. Someone, maybe. Possibily herself.*

"Hey, why are you all...." Then I stop. Smirking, I say, "You were masterbating to a picture of me, weren't you?"

She bites her lip. Then stops. She eye twitches. Then stops. Her face turns a bright shade of red, and she then dicides to yell at me.

"You _pervert!_"* she screams. "You idoit! I just _fell_. That's _it_."

It? As in the bulge that's in my pants it? I chuckle, and try to hide _it _as Amu put it.*

She sighs and opens the door more. "Come on in. Diner will be ready in a few minutes, and can watch the movies afterward."

I smirk. This'll (hopefully) be easy.

"Go sit on the coutch, don't you dare do anything stupid or perverted!"

"I won't, I won't. Amu, baby, please," I say, placing a pillow over my... bulge.

I hear no reply come from her at first, but then I hear a very low mutter, "....Baby?"

I chuckle quietly to myself.

"Ah, Ikuto, don't bother with covering yourself, by the way. I already saw it," Amu says.

I look over at her. She's smiling. I roll my eyes and take the pillow off of me. "Why do you seem so happy?" I ask, lazily.

"'Cause you're here. I love you, Ikuto, you're one of my best friends," she causily replies.

After she says "I love you," I stand up. I walk over to her, and hug her from behind.

She squeeks. "Ikuto! I'm cooking!"

I bite her neck. "Then cook."

She squerms in my grip, but when I tighten it, she stops. Sighing, she asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"'Cause you love me."

"As a friend."

I don't reply, but, instead, I suck on her neck, earning a moan. "I-Ikuto! Stop!"

"No," I mutter.

She hits me with a spoon. I let go of her and back away, gently touching the spot on my head where she hit me.

"Goddamn it, woman!" I curse. "That hurt!"

"Good!"

I frown, but then smirk. "Well, you left your mark, and I left mine, I s'pose it's only fair..." I trail off.

Amu nods. but then freezes. "What d'ya mean?" she questions.

"I. Gave. You. A. _Hickey_."

She quickly sanps a hand to her neck, and I smirk. I don't even know _why_ I got up, actually. Something about her saying those words just made me want to hug her. Of caurse, after hugging her, I wanted more.

Sighing, she puts her hand down. "How long will that be there?" she asks me, going back to cooking.

"Three days to a week, probably," I reply.

"Damn it, Ikuto. Why do you have to do things like this?" she complains.

I hug her from behind again. "Because I- because," I say.

"Because you what? I wanna know!" Amu turns in my grasp. "Are you in love with me?" she asks plainly.

I blink. "Uhh..." _What do I say?_ I ponder. _Yes..?_

Amu folds her arms, and I step back, looking more than akward. Why would she ask that?

"Umm, may-be?" I say slowly.

Amu grins and throws her arms around my neck. "Iku_to_!" she whines. "Please tell me?"

I feel myself give in when she gives my the puppy-dog pout. "Yes," I say.

What the_ Hell_? Why the fuck did I just say that?!

Amu's eyes widen, and she pulls away from me. Damn, I totally just blew it. She didn't want to hear that.

"I-Ikuto..." she stutters. "Do you... Do you really?"

_Car crash._

_Blow up._

_Suscide bomer._

_Hanging._

_Bullet through the heart._

Damn her, damn her to Hell for making me feel like this!

"Yes," I say.

Am I telling the truth or lieing there?

"Ikuto, I... I don't know what to say to you... You're a _playboy,_ for Christ's sake!" She laughs, akwardly.

Could... could I use this to win the bet?

I grab her shoulders. "Amu, that was the past. I..." I chock on the words. I don't want to say it... "Love you."

She just stares at me. She doesn't say _anything._ Her mouth is closed. I want to kiss her.

Ah, what the Hell... I might as well.

I lean down and place my lips on hers.

This can either go really good, or really bad...

----------

A/N: Done!

Ikuto: With this chapter.

Layla: Soooo? Oh, oh! I saw New Moon today! Jacob's hot!

Amu: .... I'm more of an Edward person...

Layla: I like Edward, but I wouldn't date him. I'd date Jake, though.... So hot....

Ikuto: Enough girl talk! Tell them what you want to tell them so I can freakin' leave!

Layla: Jeez, fine... Okay, please review, and check out my page. I want you to PM me or something, about the story summeries there. ALSO! Check out my contact stuff, too! I have my Fictionpress on there! (I'll be posting my own story, that means no Amuto, though, sorry guys!) I'd love you if you'd read and review on my Fictionpress! You don't have to join to leave a review, either! Please, just read and review!!! I love you guys!! And I promise that I'll update again soon! Sorry that it was short!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: WOW! I forgot to explain the stars, sorry!

*1) _I knock repetivly.*_ Boys are extremely impasionent. You can have them wait for five seconds, and they'll already be knocking like this.

*2) _It looks like she just did something. Someone, maybe. Possibily herself.*_ Don't you dare EVER think that guys don't think things like this when you look messed up. That's a direct quote from one of the boys, Danny, I think.

*3) _"You _pervert_!"* she screams._ She speaks the truth. Sometimes, that turns guys on, if you call them "Pervert". I am not joking.

*4) _It? As in the bulge that's in my pants it? I chuckle, and try to hide it as Amu put it.* _Guys can turn everything you say into something like this. You must bow down to the Master Perverts named Boys.

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_Ah, what the Hell... I might as well._

_I lean down and place my lips on hers._

_This can either go really good, or really bad..._

----_End Recap!_

She just stands there. She doesn't kiss back, or pull away. And when I pull away, she bites her lip, but nothing else.

"Um... Amu?"

Her cheeks turn red. "You..."

"IDOIT!" she suddenly screeches.

I back away one step.

"I tell you I love you as a _friend_, you get turned on, deicide to give me a hickey, and then _kiss_ me?! YOU IDOIT!!!" she blows. Her face is red and she huffing.

She turns away from me.

I hug her. "Amu, I'm sorry.... but I can't keep holding my feelings for you back!" I lie. Damn, that sounded cheesy and crappy, but I need to sound like this. So she'll sleep with me.

She looks up at me with teary eyes. "I-Iku-Ikutoo! I.. I'm not gonna sleep with you!" she sniffles.

"You think that's all I want? I'll wait until you want to sleep with me, Amu! I won't say anything to pressure you into having sex with me! I love you. Believe me, baby." I smile, the best I can. I'm still in shock that she's crying, and I'm lying though my teeth.

She wraps her arms loosely around me. "I hate you," Amu tells me. It's muffled, though, sense she's got her face pressed to my chest.

"I know."

"You still love me?" Amu asks.

"I always will," I reply.

"I won't have sex with you."

"It'll be better after the long wait," I say.

"You can't cheat on me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You can't have sex with anyone while we date." She pulls away slightly, and looks up at me.

I smirk. "What about the inside of my fist?" I question.

Amu laughs, pulling away completely. "Pervert."

"Does this mean that we're together?" I ask.

She bites her lip, then slowly begins to nod. "I will never forgive you if you rape me or cheat on me, though."

_Sky diving, no parachute._

_Would it be a rush? Would you be so frightened, that you'd die before you even hit the ground?_

Damn you, Amu.

"I wouldn't _rape_ you, Amu. And I won't cheat on you," I tell her.

"...."

"Besides, it's not rape if you like it..."

"Stupid," Amu says.

"I love you, too," I laugh.

Then we kiss.

-----

A/N: This is a short, crappy chapter. I HATE this chapter, I feel like I did suck-butt on it.

Amu: Suck-butt?

Layla: I don't like to curse, though that's probably hard to believe, because of my stories. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews, and I love you all. Oh! New thing! I'm now gonna pick what my favorite reviews are, for each chapter.

I only have to favorite reviews, for the last chapter. The people who sent them are below:

Snowiisan: _T__he "blond from the west" comment made me laugh. ^_^ I loved it! _

luckyfortune: _He _is _a suicidal playboy, isn't he? You're whole review made me laugh, but that was my favorite part. :DDDD _

I hope that everyone reviews, because the more reviews I get, the faster I update.

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Kyaaa! I love you guys!!! My reviewers rock my world!

ANYHOW: Happy Thanksgiving, sorry for the late update, now, please, read the chapter!!! (Fave reviewers at bottom, again!)

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"Besides, it's not rape if you like it..."_

_"Stupid," Amu says._

_"I love you, too," I laugh._

_Then we kiss._

_-----End Recap!_

After I got home that night, Kukai called me.

"Hey, man. What's up?" he asks.

"Not much. You?"

Kukai hesitates. "Umm, dude, you know, that bet was really unfair. Want some more time? Like, until Prom?"

I smirk. "Yeah, thanks."

"No prob! Just, uh, don't say much about it. Just say that we both agreed that the bet was unfair, and, uh... Yeah. We extended the date!" Kukai yells.

I nod, though I know he can't see it. "Yeah, alright. Fine by me."

"So, anything cool happen tonight?"

"Yeah," I say, excitedly. "I mean, I guess. Amu and I are dating."

"Dating? _The _Tsukiyomi Ikuto is _dating_ someone?! Holy Hell! It's a miracle!" Kukai exclaims.

I shake my head. "You're a real idiot, you know that? It's completely fake. I just want to get her into bed with me," I reply, casually.

"Dude, if we were standing next to each other, I'd totally give you a high five!! You're a genus!"

"I don't know about _genus_, Kukai. I had to say _those_ words_._"

Kukai suddenly becomes quiet. "You... You don't mean..."

I sigh. "Sadly, yeah, I do."

"Ikuto... I'm so sorry.... Dude, I had no idea..."

I shake my head. "It's alright. I don't care, I mean, it's not like it was true or anything. I just want to fuck her."

"And until that happens, you're _gonna have to _"cheat" on her, huh?" Kukai questions.

I laugh dryly. "Oh, no, Kukai. Only with my fist. She'll dump me if she finds me cheating on her," I say sourly.

".... I feel like this is my fault...."

"... That's because it _is, _you dumb ass."

"Sorry, man."

I sigh, again. "I got to go, I'll see you at school, 'ight?" I say.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya!"

I hang up. Talking to Kukai... It made me feel.... depressed. Like... Amu would... hate me. What if she found out about the bet? She'd _kill_ me! I'd be dead!

Damn that girl. Damn her to Hell.

----School

"Amu!" I call.

She turns and looks at me from her group, waves, and turns back.

I frown.

I'm pretty sure that is _not_ how normal girls treat their boyfriends.

I walk over to her group, and tap her shoulder.

She turns.

"Hey... Ikuto. What's up?" she says.

I shrug. "Not much," I reply. "Just wanted to see you."

One of the girls in her group steps forward. "Go away, stupid playboy. Amu doesn't like you."

I look down at her. I mean, I _really _look down at her. She's about as tall as a eight nine year old, blonde hair, brown eyes. Ugly brown, not the beautiful golden honey color Amu's eyes a-

Damn her. Why would I notice what color Amu's eyes are? I never notice those kind of things.

"What'd you mean?" I question, narrowing my eyes at the midget-person.

"Just what I said. She doesn't like you."

"Rima, that's no-"

"Funny, I figured that she did, sense she's my girlfriend and all," I reply.

The short-girl freezes. Amu's eye twitches. I'm going to be smacked later on for this...

The other blonde person in Amu's group steps forward. "When did that happen? Because I just heard not too long ago that you had sex with Saaya, the school slut."

Midget nods. "That's right. I heard that two days ago."

"We got together last night," Amu says.

I look over at her and smirk. Damn, I really cannot wait to bone her.

"_Amu_," I whine.

She looks over to me and frowns. "What?"

"I want a kiss."

"Too bad."

"But _Amu,_" I complain.

"No!"

"That's boyfriend abuse. Especially sense I can't have sex until you're ready," I reply.

The blondes gasp.

Amu blushes. "Ikuto! Damn it, you said-"

"I said that I wouldn't ask or pester you about having sex with me. I just want a kiss, woman!" I tell her, irritated.

Her blush becomes darker. "Ikuto, please, not now!"

"Amu, please, _now_," I reply, mimicking her.

She pouts. Damn, her cute pout.

"Fine," I cave. "Later, then. But I still want my good morning kiss," I mutter.

"Thank you." She smiles. She leans in, and kisses me on the cheek.

I frown. "Not what I wanted," I mumble.

"You'll get that later," she promises.

"Yeah, I better. Latter." I walk away.

"Bye!" she shouts after me.

Nagihiko comes out of nowhere and walks beside me. "You shouldn't do this, Ikuto," he says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nagihiko stares at me. "Do you love her?" he asks.

_Building on fire._

_Drug over dose. With liquor. _

_Work to death- is that possible? Ouch- that's one that will never happen to me...._

"No," I reply.

Nagihiko frowns. "Look, I didn't like the bet when it first started. Amu-chan is a good person, if you hurt her, Ikuto-"

"Shut up," I mutter. "I'm not gonna hurt her. Just, after I have sex with her, it's all over."

"That'll hurt her."

"She's strong- she'll get over it."

"You're going to Hell for this, Ikuto."

"And so is Kukai."

"What about Kukai?" Kukai asks, now walking with us.

Nagihiko turns to him. "Ikuto's going to Hell for playing with Amu, and he says you going, too," he explains.

Kukai looks at me. "O-kay... So, wait. Why am I going to Hell?"

"You made the bet," I point out.

Kukai nods. "Okay. I can live with that!"

Nagihiko frowned at us. "I'm not joking around. Ikuto, don't you _dare_ hurt Amu-chan," he said, annoyed.

I stopped. Nagi and Kukai soon noticed and stopped, too. Frowning, I said, "Well, that's gonna be kinda hard, since she's a virgin."

At that comment, Kukai busts out laughing, and Nagihiko's eye twitches.

"You haven't taken a single word that I've said seriously have you?" he asks.

"Actually, I have. I know you like Amu, so I do believe that you'll hurt me if I hurt her. Or, you'll try at least."

Nagihiko's cheeks instantly turn red. "I-I do not like her! We- we're only friends!"

"Whatever," I mutter.

Kukai frowns. "Hey, why the rude 'tude, man?"

I glare at him. "What d'you mean, you idiot?" I ask.

Nagihiko looks at me quickly, and then to Kukai. "I think he really thinks that I like her more than a friend," he says.

I was about to say something, but Kukai beat me to it.

"Why would he care if you liked her or not?"

Nagihiko smiles. "He actually likes her, that's why."

I feel my eye twitch. Still scowling and glaring at the two of them, I reply, "I don't like her. I'm just taking this bet seriously."

And with that, I walk away.

----

A/N: BLAH!!! This chapter was suck.

Anyhow, my favorite reviews/reviewers from the last chapter:

Snowiisan: _I agree. Kinda. I think you might like the book "13 Reasons Why." It's a really good book, and it's sorta about suicide. I promise that there will be more! The more, the better!! And Snowii, please, I said totally three times in one sentence today. I blame you. :D Thanks for the review!!!_

Dark Midnight Dream: _Hmm, I wonder, are you right? Maybe he will, but then, maybe he won't. I wonder. (Actually, I know, but I just can't tell you!) I must say, us girl _can_ be quite perverted, but never will be as perverted as the all mighty master perverts: Boys. I think the same: In the books, for me, both Jacob and Edward were hot, but Edward... The movie.... He looks sickly!!! Thanks for the review and, GUESS WHAT!!! I updated... :D_

As you see, I only picked two. There were a few that really made me laugh and smile, but these were my absolute favorites. And I just spelled absolute right, HELL YEAHS!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh, my God! I am so, so, so sorry! My idiot lab partner broke my computer, and now I'm stuck using his Macbook, and I can't get on it all that much. Stupid Marc....

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"Why would he care if you liked her or not?"_

_Nagihiko smiles. "He actually likes her, that's why."_

_I feel my eye twitch. Still scowling and glaring at the two of them, I reply, "I don't like her. I'm just taking this bet seriously."_

_And with that, I walk away._

----_End Recap!_

"Ikuto?"

I don't answer. I don't wan to talk to anyone right now, but the person speaks again.

"Ikuto?"

I keep my lips shut, eyes focusing straight forward. On the board, even though the teacher left early.

"Damn it, Ikuto, say something!" it yells, shaking me.

I turn and glare at the person, only to find Amu. My face quickly softens.

"Sorry," I apologize, the word tasting like venom in my mouth.

She frowns. "What's going on, Ikuto?" Amu questions.

"Smile. You don't want to have wrinkles when your twenty-one," I tease.

Amu glares at me. "Ikuto, listen to me! I want you to tell me what's wrong right now, or else-"

"Or else _what_?" I counter.

She smirks. "Or else you will never have sex with me. Ever."

I feel my eyes widen. How can she threaten me with that? She knows that I can't live without her!

Wait, what? No, that was wrong. She knows that I can't live without sex.

"Well, Ikuto? What's it gonna be?" she asks, impatiently.

"Sex," I reply. "Alright, damn it. I'm pissed at my friends because they're being assholes. Can I stop there?"

"No."

"But, Am_u_!" I whine.

She glares at me, and taps her fingers. "Continue. Or _else_."

I sigh. "I better get something from this," I mutter.

_Cut._

_Bleeding to death._

_Alone._

_Fork through the neck._

Wait- a fork through the neck? That's little extreme, even for me...

I took a deep breath. I can feel that Amu's eyes were glued to me. She wasn't going anywhere for a while...

Fuck.

"The midget!" I blurt, reopening my eyes.

I see Amu rase an eyebrow. "Rima? What about her?"

"She- it's-I" I stutter and stammer until I know what to say. "What she said! It's fucking bugging me!"

"Okay," Amu says lowly. "What'd she say?"

"That you don't like me."

_Jump._

_Bungy jumping gone wrong._

_Cord breaking._

_Screaming._

_Crash._

Amu's eyes widen. "Ikuto! That's what's bugging you? She only said that because she didn't know- and, well, she doesn't really like you all that much because of your rep-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, damn it," I say, standing up.

Amu also stands up, smiling softly.

That face just makes me nervous, and happy... I love that face.

Fuck, I can't believe I just thought that.

I quickly press my lips to hers, closing my eyes.

She replies to the kiss, leaning forward and getting on her tippy-toes.

Why does she have to be so damn cute?

-----

A/N: Really short chapter, but I got two good news! One: I'm now on Varcity Basketball! :DDD And two: I'm going on Winter Break, (I'm going to New Mexico!!!) and I write a lot at my Nanny's house (which is where I'm going!!), so probably update a lot in the upcoming week.

But, like always, with good news, there is always bad news. As you all know, I've been thinking about writing a new story. And, well, that means that this story could really go on hold, if I don't get, like, 15+ reviews per chapter. If I get a lot of reviews for the chapter, I'll keep writing this one AND start my new one.

now, for the moment you've all bee waiting for!!!

**Favorite Reviewers for the Last Chapter:**

Snowiisan: _Wow. Your reviews always make this list!! LMAO, Nagi-pants, I've never heard that before! I love it! Did you ask your teacher about suicidal books? And did you find that book?_

Dark Midnight Dream: _AWESOME review story! I laughed through the whole thing!!_

luckyfortune: _Yes, Ikuto is a man hoe. LMAO. Loved that, I laughed soooo hard. Oh, and I'll have to put that "sweet sex" on the next chapter! :DD_

Thank you guys so much, I love you all!

~Layla


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry, I got really caught up in a bunch of stuff, (helping Grandma cook, Christmas parties, SNOW!!!) and I didn't have a bunch of time to update. Everything is just really crazy. BUT, I managed to write this, and I'm kinda upset about the reviews. Low amount. I don't know if I can continue to write this... I hope I can, 'cause I really love it. Anyway, on with the story!

Oh, and, this is kinda a filler chapter. I don't usually name chapters, but I couldn't help myself with this one.

Chapter 11: Gaining Trust: The Story of How Amu and Midget Became Friends.

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_I quickly press my lips to hers, closing my eyes._

_She replies to the kiss, leaning forward and getting on her tippy-toes._

_Why does she have to be so damn cute?_

-----_End Recap!_

I cannot believe how incredibly stupid I am. I mean, I never really put much thought into this bet. Not that I won't win, I will. Kukai's gonna kiss the principal, not me.

But, what I was saying- this bet is kinda... I donno, lame? I feel confused lately. Do I like her? Fuck no. I mean, I like her body, but.. I think that's it, right?

"Hey, blue-haired asshole. I need to talk to you."

I snap out of my trance and look around. "What the...? Am I imagining things now?" I mutter. Damn it, I knew Amu was bad for me....

"I'm not that short, asshat!"

My head snaps down. Ah, it was the midget. "Not that short?" I muse. "You hardly make it to my biceps."

She glares up at me, and I chuckle.

"So, what d'ya want?" I ask.

"I wanna know why you're fucking with Amu."

I raise my brow. "I'm not messing with her, so fuck off."

She doesn't back away or flinch at the coldness that I dripped into my words. She, instead, keeps her glare up, and with the same coldness, she replies, "Fuck you. I wanna know, and I want to know _now, _fuckhole. Answer me: _Why are you fucking with Amu_?"

I felt myself back away a bit. Does Amu curse? Well, not like this at least. I've heard her say as and damn. Those don't really count as curse words, though.

I stare at her, wearily. "I am _not_ using or messing with Amu. I... I love her," I say, putting power into my words.

What I said must've hocked her, because her eyes widened, and, this time, _she _backed away.

After a few seconds, though, she regained her compositor, and glared once again. "You don't-"

"Don't," I say, cutting her off, "tell me that I don't mean that. I think that I do. Hell if I know for sure that what I'm feeling is love, but I think that it is. Fuck. Off."

Midget studies me, and then nods. "Alright. Fine. We'll see what happens then."

Turning around, she starts to walk away- but it seems more like she's twitching then walking. Midgets plus swaying of the hips equal what looks like twitching.

"Wait, hold up!" I yell.

She stops, mid twitch, and faces me. "What?"

"I have to know... How exactly did you and Amu become friends?"

Midget looks shocked, but then her face softens. "It is kind of surprising that Amu and I are friends, once you get to know me. Amu's so sweet, and loving," Midget laughs, humorlessly. She looks up at me, and nods. "Alright. I'll tell you how it happened."

I was bewildered by how soft her voice was. The way she had been talking to me before- cruel and bitchy- becoming so gentle... It made me all the more curious.

"I was jealous of Amu in elementary. I made her hate me, but she still saw some kind of good in me. Utau used to call m a hag from Hell," Midget laughed. "I hated Utau. She had Amu, and I didn't. We still don't really get along.

"Amu saw some kind of good in me, though. One day, I had embarrassed myself in front of our class, and I ran away from it. Amu followed me, and she saw me crying. She came to me, even though I ket threatening her. I kept telling her to go away, and leave me be, but she so damn stubborn. I really thought she hated me before then. I realized that day... Amu can't hate." Midget looked up at me, tears streaming in her eyes- threatening to spill. She smiled.

"I'm glad that she can't. Other wise, she wouldn't look past the Hell that I had put her though back then, and I wouldn't had the most wonderful girl as a friend. You're lucky to be dating her, you know."

"I know," I answer.

Midget looks up at me again, then she looks away. "You better. Anyhow, this doesn't make us friends, okay? It just means that I approve of you and Amu. Got it?" she demands.

I nod and laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

Midget turns and twitches away.

"Hey," I call after her. Se stops and turns a bit. I smirk at her. "Thanks!"

She smiles briefly and twitches away again.

Well.... I'm gonna die. That girl will fucking kill me herself f she finds out about the bet.

If.

------

A/N: Well, poopie. This took so freaking' long to publish! Don't kill me! It's Christmas break! I'll update again soon (I think). I will update sooner with the more reviews I get! And I changed this so much! Please point out any mistakes (spelling mainly) that you see! Thanks!

**Favorite Reviewers for Last Chapter:**

**fireborn19:**_ Hell yeah it is! Short review, but cute and it made me laugh! ^_^ Thanks so much!_

**Dark Midnight Dream: **_Haha, blobs go splat. Yep, they were still in class. But that kind of stuff happens in my school all of them time. Yay! Thank you! I hope there will be more chapters, too, but that's up to you reviewers! :D_

**Snowiisan: **_Ah, oh well! ^_^ You should do that when you get back in school! Hey, I heard that it snowed in Texas! I hope there's still snow when I'm there! And you still made favorite review. Uwaa! *Hides* I'm sorry! I'll try not to! (Hehe, that thing about the gun did sound funny....) Yep, Amu's a female dog!:D_

**blue-neko3424: **_R-really? *Sparkly eyes* KYA!!!!! *Hugs* Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDD I love you! THANK YOU!! I'll try not to! Promise!!!_

**luckyfortune: **_Smart girl~! ^_^ It's always Rima~! Wow, that sounds like something me and my friends would do! Yeah, Ikuto would be easier to make than Utau. Sorry that I didn't put the sweet sex in this chapter- I WILL put it in the next, though! Have you ever seen that Youtube video? I think it's called "Ikuto Wants Amu to Shut Up and Sleep with Him". I think... Eh, probably not. ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

And that's my favorite reviewers for the last chapter!

And, again, thank you all to those who review. I love me readers, too, but they don't review. So I don't love them anywhere near as much.

Thanks, everyone!

~Layla

P.S. REVIEW or mini Ikuto from Perverted to Innocent, What Happened to You? will get it! XD


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey! Happy New Year, everyone.

Has anyone reading this EVER watched Toradora!? I love that anime now. I mean, Taiga is awesome.

Anyhow, read, review, you know the drill. I updated.

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_Midget turns and twitches away._

_"Hey," I call after her. Se stops and turns a bit. I smirk at her. "Thanks!"_

_She smiles briefly and twitches away again._

_Well.... I'm gonna die. That girl will fucking kill me herself if she finds out about the bet._

_If._

_----End Recap!_

"Ikuto? Are you alright?" Amu asks.

"Mhm."

She looks at me with disbelieve. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Ikuto..."

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?" she questions.

"Midget."

Amu blinks. "Again?! What'd she-"

"You other blonde friend... Utau, right? She calls Midget 'Hag From Hell'. Is that true?" I ask.

Amu's eyes widened a bit. "How'd you know about that?"

"Midget told me the story of you two becoming friends. After that I guess... I got her blessing?" I pondered. What was that exactly? A blessing? An approval? Girls are too confusing....

Amu squealed. "Yay! I knew she'd warm up to you!"

"Hag from Hell... Huh. It suits her."

"No, Ikuto, it doesn't!" Amu defended. "What else did she say?"

She looked at me, expectantly, still smiling. I sigh. "Amu.." I begin.

_Sweet death._

_Death by having sex._

_That'd be the best death- best by far._

_Way better the- insert shudder- a fork in the neck._

I still have no fucking idea how came up with that. Now _that_ (fork in the neck) is one way that I _really_ don't ever want to think of again!

"Amu, if I were to somehow hurt you... Would you forgive me?" I question.

Her smile dropped. "What do you mean, Ikuto? Hurt me how?"

"I- I'm not thinking about becoming an abusive boyfriend or anything, but... If I did something stupid... Would you forgive me?" I ask, hoping that I've worded that right.

Wait- am I talking about the bet? The bet isn't stupid! And why would I care if she would forgive me or not?!

_Jump._

"What kind of stupid?"

I break myself from all thoughts, and look at her. "Amu..." She looks so sad...

_Cut._

"Ikuto... Did you do something?" She looks up at me. Her eyes pleading me to tell the truth.

_Drug overdose. _

"No, Amu. I didn't," I lie. "I was just asking."

She narrows her eyes. "You didn't cheat on me, did you?" she questions.

I stand. All eyes turn to us.

Well, shit. I forgot that we were in Study Hall. (Another class we have together- if you can call Study Hall a class, which I don't.)

_Shoot._

"Uh... could we step out for a minute?" I ask the teacher.

She throws me a hall pass, and I drag Amu out with me.

"Wh-where are we going? Ikuto!"

I stop, and Amu bumps into my back. When I turn, she looks surprised and confused.

"Here," I answer. I look around. We're at the outside basketball court that they use for P.E. and messing around. middle

"Why?"

"We need privacy if we're going to have this talk."

Amu's eyes widen, and lower. "So... You did cheat on me..."

"No, I didn't."

Her head snaps up, and she glares at me. "Then why can't we talk about this inside?" she yells.

"Amu, if I said that in the of the class rumors would've broken out. You hate rumors, you've told me that," I pointed out.

Amu sighs, and makes a sound of agreement.

"I didn't do anything. I was just rambling," I say softly. "I love you."

_Trapped in a tanning bed._

_No matter how hard you try to get out, you can't._

_The lights suddenly burst, causing you to burn to death._

Amu looks back up at me and smiles. "I love you, too."

Then we kiss.

And the whole tim we kiss, I think: _Jump. Cut. Overdose. Shoot. Die._

_-----_

A/N: It was really hard to write this chapter... And it's a short chapter, too. I'll try and update again tomorrow. No school, for some reason! ^_^

Another thing, I think that I might be having Writer's Block at the moment, so please forgive my suck-y-ness. I'm really sorry, but I don't want to drop the story, 'specially because the next chapter should (all of my friends said that it's going to, anyhow..) be really good. It's pretty much the climax. I'll give you a hint: _Ikuto's starting to feel guilty!_

_ANYHOW! _I'm sure that you all know what time it is!!! ^_^

**Favorite Reviewers for the Last Chapter:**

luckyfortune: _I really like that video. It's really funny! And I'm a bit scared to ask about the smurf thing so.... Yeah.... 17, huh? Well... Some call it willpower while others call it... stubbornness. XD And yeah, that would be really funny! Thanks for the review, happy new year! _

Dark Midnight Dream: _Rima is awesome. Ahhh.... Yes. I can see it, too. Isn't it.... funny? Rima's so sweet to Amu, and so bitchy to Ikuto. I have a bunch of friends like that. "The glare" sounds scary... Heh... I updated! _

Snowiisan: _Heh... Suicidal Ikuto is back! I think that's the main reason people read this. XD Hmm... He could be emo... It wasn't snowing while I was in Texas. And, okay, I didn't HEAR it. I read it. Off your story! :D _ANDYWAY _(I thought Andyway was funny...)! Yep. Bunches of bad words. I don't EVER say the F-word (or really any of the others...), but I imagine the character that I gave Rima to say it a bunch. And Ikuto's a boy, soooo... He doesn't care if he says bad words! :D Thanks for the review! I updated! :O Shocker, I know._

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx: _Thank you. This is a review, one of those, that were short and sweet. It just made me smile. Thank you!_

_----_

That's it!

**_Please Read!_**

I'm just one of those girls that gets bored on the internet. And sites or stories on fanfiction/fictionpress that you could recommend to me... I would really love that! Thanks!

And another thing! If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me! Thanks!

~Layla Smiles

The review button should be where this arrow points. Now that you know where it is, review.

l

l

l

v


	13. PLEASE READ

A/N: Hey, people... Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. It's a "OMG-I'm-Sorry" A/N.

I'm taking a break from fanfiction for a few weeks. Someone e-mailed me a really nasty letter (I keep my e-mail on my profile) about this story and I'm kind of upset about it. It's just going to be a few weeks away from this site.

Also, I have a new account on another site (I've talked about this a bit) called Fictionpress. Please, go to my profile (on this) and click on the fiction press link. I could use some encouagement.

Thank you to everyone that's been reading my stories, and to everyone that will continue to do so.

Once more, this is not farewell, it is just a break.

**Favorite Reviewers for the Last Chapter:**

Dark Midnight Dream: _Hmmm, I wonder. _Does_ he truly love Amu? Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry: I ramble, too. I don't think anyone on fanfiction can help but talk to fictional characters- that's how I get most of my ideas! ;D Thanks for your review!_

luckyfortune: _Believe it, 'cause I did! ^_^ I'll be sure to check those out, thanks! I love those Youtube videos! They always make me laugh... Have you ever seen "We Are The Pirates That Don't Do Anything"? Kukai sings it. _

Snowiisan:_ I have the same problem. XD _

Gatorgirl1999: _Thanks! For me, it's starting a new story- it doesn't even have to be a fanfiction story, it could be for English. That always help me get over Writer's Block. Or just sitting at my computer, playing out random films that I make up in my head, and BAM! Idea. Umm, the only ways, that I can think of, to improve your writing skills is to write. Or you could write, then talk to a beloved teacher, or a close friend that's really good at writing. E-mail them your stories and have them work with you on them. Or you could talk to one or the fanfiction writers about your stories and ask them to help you- I did that at first. Hope that I could help! Thanks again!_

Hachimitsu13: _Me, too~! Yep, either that so I'm starting to get a bit too insane. And, about the lemon thing, I'm not sure. I'm a bit... scared to? I might just do like the Twilight thing- imply that it happened, but skip over it. Thanks for the review!_

------

Thank you all so much, and I hope that this break that I'm taking from here is short.

~Layla Smiles


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey... I'm back! Sorry about the break, but I felt like it was needed. Now: READ!!! :D

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"I didn't do anything. I was just rambling," I say softly. "I love you."_

_Trapped in a tanning bed._

_No matter how hard you try to get out, you can't._

_The lights suddenly burst, causing you to burn to death._

_Amu looks back up at me and smiles. "I love you, too."_

_Then we kiss._

_And the whole tim we kiss, I think: Jump. Cut. Overdose. Shoot. Die._

_-----End Recap!_

I'm screwed.

No, really: I'm screwed. _The_ Ikuto is screwed.

Ikuto doesn't get screwed. Ikuto screws people, but he doesn't _get_ screwed.

FUCK! Why the Hell am I speaking in third person?

Probably because I'm screwed.

I need to stop this bet. And I have a reason.

Amu.

Yeah, yeah. You all knew it- I'm feeling guilty.

I am not in love- I just don't want to hurt Amu. Let some other asshole do that. This one will not hurt her.

Or, at least I'll try...

I run straight to Kukai during school that day. "I can't do it."

Kukai looks at me strangely. "Uh... can't do what?"

"The bet, about Amu."

"Oh, right! With...."

Kukai breaks off, looking behind me.

I turn. It's one of Amu's friends, the tall blonde.

She looks completely shocked. "Amu..." she said.

My eyes widen. Shit. "It's not what you think," I say, stepping towards her.

She slaps me. "I cannot believe that Amu would believe your act! And Rima... Rima was just saying..."

She runs off.

I look at Kukai. "Help?" I question.

He nods. "I got my board, I'll go after blondie. You find Amu."

We both run off. I run to Amu's locker, and Kukai runs after the blonde chick. I get to Amu's locker, she's there, talking to Midget, smiling and laughing.

I run over. "Amu!"

Amu turns and throws her arms around me. I see Kukai blocking the blonde chick from getting in the school.

I have to work fast.

"Amu." I grab her chin, tilt it up, and kiss her.

"Ew, gross. Go make out some place el-"

"NO!! AMU! Get away from him!"

Kukai's still holding the blonde chick back, but she's yelling now.

Amu lets go of me. "Utau?"

"He's a bastard Amu! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" 'Utau', the blond chick screams.

Amu's brows furrow. "What... What do you mean?" Amu says softly.

Utau can't hear her, but she keeps screaming at Amu to get away from me.

Damn girls, always jumping to conclusions.

"Shut up!" I hear Kukai yell.

Amu turns to me. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. She was eavesdropping on what Kukai and I were saying. She must have misunderstood something," I lie. No, she didn't misunderstand. She heard exactly what I said- she just didn't hear me asking Kukai to cal it off.

Amu frowns. "You're not telling me everything."

I sigh. "Amu... I did something stupid."

Midget's at Utau's side now. Utau's telling her everything, and Kukai's trying to prevent her from doing so.

"Like?"

"Remember our conversation from the other day? About you being an extremely forgiving person?" I questioned.

"The one where you assured me that you did not cheat?"

I run my fingers through my hair. "Yeah. That's the one."

Se doesn't say anything.

"Look, Amu, I lied. Not about the cheating thing- I did _not_ cheat. But... I did something. I did something before we started dating, and it was really stupid. Amu, please-"

"Don't listen to him."

I snap my head towards the voice- it's Midget. She's crying.

"He's just an ass."

Amu turns back to me. "What did you do?" she demands.

"You aren't anything to him- just a bet," Midget continues.

"Ikuto..." Amu looks down. "Is that true?"

"I was getting to that," I snapped at Midget. "Amu," I say, softer, "believe me when I say that's what you _were_ at first, but not anymore. Amu?"

She turns and walks away. "I never want to see you again. Don't bother me."

I stand there. Not moving or speaking. Kukai runs up to me. "Ikuto, I'm sorry, I tried."

I shake my head. "It's fine. I'll see you later."

If Amu never wanted to see me again, I'd make it happen. I... I really do love her.

_Jump._

------

A/N: And here is the climax! I hate the way this chapter turned out. It sucks. Sorry.

Anyhow, about Fictionpress. It's just like Fanfiction- I think the same person owns it or something. Umm, really, the only difference is that you aren't writing about characters that are from a show, book, movie, game, etc. It's like writing a novel.

Well, it;s that time again:

**Favorite Reviewers from the Last Chapter:** (Who cares if it wasn't really a chapter? I don't.)

queensaya: _Really? You like it? That means a lot, thank you. ^_^_

luckyfrotune: _It's stupid, but funny. :D Yep, Ikuto looovvees him some sex._

fireborn19: _I usually do fine wen it comes to flames: It just so happens that that flamer hit me hard. He/she must know me, and must go to my school, because she knew a lot about me, and it wasn't things that I put on my profile. Thanks for understanding! ^_^ I'll have to go check yours out. Oh, and was the break short enough? (Just checked it out, and I must say: Ooohhh... Pritty profile picture... Oh, and I love the quote.)_

xAmuIkuto: _Uwwaaa! That really mean so much! Wwaaa! *Hugs* Nikki's such a good person!_

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx: _*Nervous laugh* Heh... Surprise? She... found out! Yay? _

.Die: _O.o I like that one. Death by brain freeze.... That sounds so cool. And I know what you mean- I was so innocent when I entered middle school. Then I starting hanging aroud a bunch of guys, and I come up with stories like this. =_= I hope that it's a good thing.... (Oh, and, I LOVE your username.)_

Snowiisan: _Update! Do ya like it? ^_^_

---

Well, that's everyone. Oh, and can someone explain to me how to make a poll? I can't figure it out.... =_=


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: .... =_= I shall say this once and once only.... ARE YOU GUYS FREAKIN' ESPers OR SOMETHING?!? Or did I leave too many context (did I spell that right?) clues? Well, I guess the last sentence gave it all away- here's the next chapter. (Possibly the last....) Read and review! AND! (Surprise, surprise!) I'm going to have this in other peoples P.O.V.s. ^_^ ENJOY! Erm... Don't get mad or anything. Please. But.... WAAAA! READ AND REVIEW!!!

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_She turns and walks away. "I never want to see you again. Don't bother me."_

_I stand there. Not moving or speaking. Kukai runs up to me. "Ikuto, I'm sorry, I tried."_

_I shake my head. "It's fine. I'll see you later."_

_If Amu never wanted to see me again, I'd make it happen. I... I really do love her._

Jump.

----

I spent the weekend at home, writing. I locked my bedroom door and windows- I can't be disturbed. These letters have to be perfect.

I have to write at least three. Actually, four. One for Amu, one for the basketball team, one for my parents, and.... one for Midget. One for Midget because I hurt her. I gained her trust and threw it away.

Just like what I'm doing with the suck-ass letters that I'm writing.

I have to make them good- no, better than that. I have to make them the best.

This is, after all, my fault.

Once I have four letters that I like, and that I'm pretty sure everyone else would actually _read _(I'm still horrible at Language Arts), I go to sleep. I have to get up early, and put these where they belong.

Tomorrow.

---------Rima's P.O.V.

Amu, Utau, and I were running late to school this morning. Amu had us stay at her house last night- it was a cry fest. I can't believe that bastard. I trusted him with Amu!

I run to my locker after first block, only to find a envolope with my name on it.

I open it and read.

Oh, no.

If he left me one, then he left one for Amu.

"AMU!"

-------Amu's P.O.V

Ikuto wasn't in first period.

I should have at least let him explain- and what I said to him....

Waaa! I'm such a bad person!

"Amu-chii!"

I glance up, and my face brightens. "Yaya! You're back! How's your grandparents?" I ask. **(A/N: Umm, I kind of forgot about Yaya after the first chapter sooo... Welcome back, Yaya! :D)**

"They're all better now!" she says, smiling. Suddenly, she becomes serious. "Utau-tan called me last night. I'm sorry."

I try to smile- but it turns out to be a grimance. "It's fine. I have to grab my books.... You wanna come?"

"Yeah! Amu-chii, look! It's Utau-tan! UTAU-TAN!!! Come with us!" Yaya shouts.

Utau runs over to us- how? I will never know, I don't think that I could even walk if I were to wear those heels.

We walk to my locker, where I find a letter.

"Hm? What could this be?" Yaya ponders.

"Lemme open it," I reply.

I open it and read.

Soon, my eyes are wide, and I'm pretty sure that I'm crying. "W-we ha-have to..."

Utau and Yaya both look at me, shocked. "Amu? Amu, what is it?" Utau demands.

"AMU!"

We all look, there's Rima running towards us, as fast as her tiny legs can carry her. She stops when she gets to us, and looks at my letter. "I was right, then," she says. "He did write you one."

I break into loud sobs, and cover my hands with my face. "It's my fault..."

"Amu.... It's all of our fault- except Yaya, that is," Utau says, gently rubbing my back.

I cry harder.

I guess she read Rima's.

"Amu, there's probably still time- we can still help."

I look up and wipe the tears from my face.

Nodding, I say, "Let's go."

-------Kukai's P.O.V.

I run to the locker room- hope I'm not late yet.

Ikuto didn't come to first block. I hope that he's okay.

"Kukai, you're late," Nagi announces.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. _I_ have the keys! You guys are all just early!"

Tadase giggles, and I glare at him.

I open the room, and we all pile inside. "Yo, Kukai, where's Ikuto?" one of the guys asks.

I shrug. "Not here today."

"Well then, co-captain, open this letter and read it aloud."

I roll my eyes and do so. I stop.

"Ikuto..." I mutter. "That lying bastard, saying that he's fine, that he'll see me soon. I'm gonna kill him!"

"What's going on?"

"Are you serious?!"

Everyone looks over my shoulder and reads the letter in disbelief.

"We have to stop him."

------Ikuto's P.O.V. (I don't wanna write about his parents... =_=)

I sit at the top of a building that's about the same height of the school- really close to my school, too. I thought about it, and I think that I should jump. It's better than hanging, I don't want to cut myself, I'm too young to die from sex, and I don't want to stick a fork into my neck.

Not that would just be plain stupid- not to menchen painful.

I glance over to the school- I can see it from here. Some kids are piling out, and running and pointing this way. In the near distence I hear and ambulance.

I sigh. It's time to go, now.

Standing, I take one step off the edge of the building, and let myself fall.

-----No one's P.O.V.

_Midget,_

_Sorry. I should have told Amu about the bet. But I only just realized that I fell in love with her after Utau started running. I was calling it off when Utau came by, actually. _

_Not that it matters. _

_I want you to take good care of Amu. I'm sure that you can do that, right? _

_Just take care of her. I'll see you.... You are 16, right? So, I guess I'll see you in 30, 40 years?_

_Make sure Amu knows that this is my fault- not hers, or yours. MINE._

_Bye,_

_Ikuto._

_---_

_Dear Amu,_

_I love you, and I always will. _

_Don't think other wise, please._

_I should have said something about the bet, when we were talking, but I hadn't realized that I was in love with you yet._

_So, I'm too late._

_Amu, you don't know the guy you were dating. The guy you were dating was cool- but in a twisted way._

_I guess I should have saw this coming. My mind helped me with this. _

_Let me explain- thinking about ways to die calms me- I'm pretty sure that it's the same for you, with the lip bitting thing. _

_It's my fault, not yours. Don't you dare try and blame yourself._

_I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. You won't ever see me again, just like how you want. If heaven and hell really do exist, then I know that I'm going to hell, and that you are going to heaven. _

_Well, anyhow. I love you. And..._

_Goodbye._

_Ikuto._

_--_

_Hey, guys._

_I don't usually miss school. _

_Look: my other letters were pretty... lame. They weren't straight to the point. _

_I'm going to kill myself. Today. Don't try to stop me._

_Kukai, sorry that I lied. I wasn't okay, and I won't be seeing you. I'll see you in Hell- I'm sure that you can beat me up then._

_Well, bye._

_Ikuto._

_-_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to do this. you guys were the best parents that I could have ever dreamt of._

_Thank you for everything._

_I love you guys._

_Ikuto._

_-------_Amu's P.O.V.

When Ikuto hit the ground, there was a lot of blood. It was everywhere.

The ambulance people said that he had a chance to live, seeing as the building wasn't the tallest around.

He had 40% chance to live- 60% chance to die.

I fall into Utau's arms and sobbed.

"Hinamori," someone says. I turn, it was Kukai, one of Ikuto's friends.

"Yeah?"

"Look, when Ikuto wakes up, do you think I can beat him up?"

I laugh. "Give him a week to heal if he wakes up. Then beat him up," I reply softly.

This guy was really optimistic.

I start to turn back to Utau- to cry more- but Kukai speaks up again.

"Hinamori, it's _if_ it's when. Trust me, he'll wake up. And if he doesn't, I'll get a mad scienctist to make him come back to life."

I smile. "Thank you."

I didn't stop crying after that for the rest of the day, and nobody tried to top me.

_Ikuto._

_-------_

A/N: I got so into this while writing it, I found myself crying at some parts.

ANYHOW!

**Favorite Reviewers From The Last Chapter:**

Snowiisan: _I freaking love you. I could never figure out what I was doing wrong. Thanks! ^_^ You're so awesome._

MahCandyBoo22: _No need to refresh the page! Though, I'm glad you like it so much, as to go as far as fan-girl mode. _

xAmuIktuo: _You're one of them, huh? You're an ESPer. It's not right- seriously, how did everyone know?! Too many context clues, huh? Like, the last word of the last chapter totally gave me away. Thanks for the review!_

xJazzix: _Don't cry~! And I think I might've messed up- I think THIS is the real climax. Did you see it coming? _

SukiYo1910: _*HUG* New reviewer~! I don't care if you came in late- if you read and review I love you! :D_

Yopzzz: _..... *Sparkly eyes* Really? Really, really, really?! *Hugs* YAY! Wait- what's the most awesomest thing in the world?_

luckyfortune: _I know, right? Utau messes everything up. (Just kidding! ^_^) I think I just had a mind blowing discovery- I was only messing around with P to I, and it's my most popular story. Wow. O.o And, Haruhi Says WTF makes me laugh sooo hard. I need that song as my ring tone._

fireborn19: I just couldn't stop staring at the picture. It was so pretty...

----

Now, review. Please. ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have no idea if I should make Ikuto live or not. Let's see if this chapter is the last.

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"Hinamori, it's if it's when. Trust me, he'll wake up. And if he doesn't, I'll get a mad scientist to make him come back to life."_

_I smile. "Thank you."_

_I didn't stop crying after that for the rest of the day, and nobody tried to top me._

Ikuto.

_-----End Recap!_

I see a bright, fiery light- must be Hell- and go towards it.

And then... I'm kicked in the face with a black boot.

"WHAT'D YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING_?" a raging female voice yells.

"Eru, nya~! Don't hurt him!"

I look up. That kick knocked me right off my feet. "What the fuck?" I mutter.

Right there, in front of me, is a girl. Black eyes, purple hair, and black clothes.

That's not all, no. She also has a pair of black wings on her back.

"Eru, nya~! He's bleeding."

I look beside me- it's a boy. He's also wearing all black, but his wings are white. He has blue hair, like mine, and black eyes, like the girl.

"Why should I care, Yoru? The idiot wants to die anyhow."

They argue back and fourth. Finally I say, "Who the fuck are you guys?"

Both head snap towards me. The boy answers, "We're your guardian angels. You have a chance to live, and God wants us to-"

"No. I'm not going back. No one cares if I do or not, so I'll just be on my way to Hell now..." I stand up, dust myself off, and walk forward, only to be kicked back to the ground.

"LISTEN!" the girl shouts. "I don't care if you wanna die or not, but you _will_ do what I say! GOT IT?!"

I glare at her, and she glares right back. Finally, I give up. "Fine," I mummer. "How do we do this? _Ghosts of Christmas Past _style or something?"

"We're looking into your hospital room, nya~," the boy says.

I nod. "Okay.... How?"

A TV pops up in front of us. I look up at the glaring girl and the smiling boy. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Both shake their heads, and I sigh. "Okay, how do we do this?"

The girl hands me a remote with a name on every button.

I press Midget's name first.

_Screen:_

_"That bastard," Midget mutters. "30 or 40 years? Fuck him. If he doesn't wake up in less then 30 or 40 days I'll beat him back to life!"_

I burst out laughing. Beat me back to life? Is she serious?

"It's not funny!"

I look up the the two "angels" and shrug. I thought it was.

I click it to Kukai.

_Screen:_

_"You dumbass! I'll beat you up when you wake up! ... Okay, not _right_ when you wake up, but Amu said a week after was all good...."_

How could I not laugh? .... Easy. I didn't. Kukai, actually caring?

Okay... Maybe caring is the wrong word...

Let's see about Nagihiko.

_Screen:_

_"Soon, please? I know that you're impatient, but you shouldn't want to die so soon. Not when you have people here that care so much about you."_

I hope they know that they're all taking to someone who's already dead- well, almost already dead.

My parents.

_Screen:_

_A woman with long blonde hair is sobbing uncontrollably, and a man with midnight blue hair is looking close to tears himself._

_No words are exchanged._

... That was depressing.

I would see Amu... But...

"What are you waiting for, nya~? Don't deny that you want to see her."

I press the button.

_Screen:_

_A pink haired girl is crying- no, _sobbing_- muttering words. "__Wake up, stupid. No more suicide after this, okay? Promise me when you wake up to explain... And stay..."_

I have nothing for this. I can't say or do anything. Amu, wasn't this what you wanted? To never see me again?

"So, dummy, make up your mind yet?"

I glance up. "Psh. Why should I go back? They're good actors."

"Nooo, nya~! Say that you want to go back!"

"They need you stupid!"

"GO!!!"

"Fuck off!" I yell at them. "She said that she never wanted to see me again- I'm doing this for her."

The girl glares at me. "IDIOT! You aren't doing this for _her_ you're doing this for your stupid, selfish, self! Damnit- die! See what I care!"

"Iru, nya~!"

She walks off into no-go land, and the boy looks at me wearily. "You aren't really..."

"Psh, no. I just didn't want to admit to her that I made a mistake."

He laughs, and I soon join in.

"Oh, you won't remember this anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

I roll my eyes. "It's the now. Now matters."

He smiles. "Alright, whatever. Just lay back, close your eyes, and you'll go back."

I do as I'm told. Never once did I think that anything could go wrong.

I hope that was right.

----

A/N: CRAP! I hate how Iru and Yoru turned out, and I hate this chapter- except the Rima part. I liked that part.

ANYHOW! It's time.....

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

xXDiamondMtzXx: _Really? Stupid sister of yours- making you rush! No one wants him to die but me! It's not fair! (Okay.... Well.... Never mind- forget I said that. I do, but I don't, you know? ^_^)_

xAmuIkuto: _Yes. I am happy. I can make my readers/reviewers cry! YES!!!! XD Tight. People still say that? O.o And, yes, that does sound funny. I updated! =D_

MangaFanXD: _Yes. Tadase giggles. At least, in my stories he does. And don't worry- I like long reviews. And.... who said almost? Something may go wrong. After all, what angels wear all black and have black (Well, Iru did, but not Yoru..) wings? Hmm? _

Snowiisan: _.... That doesn't make sense!! You love me and one second later you hate me? *Pouts* I never said this wold be a happy story. I had this idea in my head when I first started the story. I thought that it would be a good change. But, now I'm not sure if I want Ikuto dead or alive... Soo, next chapter, right? We shall see then. ^_^ _

NyammiToast: _Eheh, I'm, like, the worst speller EVER, but it's getting better sense I've been using a Macbook. Thanks for pointing that out, by the way! :D And really? That's so cool! I never knew that!_

fireborn19: _Yeah, us girls could use some listening lessons. When It come to guys, at least. I updated! ^_^ Yay!_

luckyfortune: _But... but I like making my reviewers cry...LOL, don't worry too much. But I can't say that he'll live. I donno, maybe he will, maybe he won't. *Shrugs.* It all depends on how I feel. I could make, like, and alternate ending or something if I can't decide....._

_-----_

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Now, review once more!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys... My last basketball game was last night, and it was so sad! I cried- something that I don't do often! The Seniors! I'm going to miss them so much! I'm kind of depressed right now.... I think I should eat some chocolate... Chocolate always makes me feel better... *sigh* Well.... I still have all of my other sports, and other things. But it's still so sad! Well, on with the story.

Enjoy.

**PLEASE READ!**

I have some possible stories that I will put up after this- all you have to do is go to my profile, read the summaries, and vote on one or two of the stories! Thanks!

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"Oh, you won't remember this anyways, so it doesn't really matter."_

_I roll my eyes. "It's the now. Now matters."_

_He smiles. "Alright, whatever. Just lay back, close your eyes, and you'll go back."_

_I do as I'm told. Never once did I think that anything could go wrong._

_I hope that was right._

_----End Recap!_

"... kick your ass, and-"

"Kukai, stop. Respect, remember?"

"If he dies, I'ma go Frankenstein on his ass!"

I groan. "Shut _up,_ you fucktard...." I mutter.

"I don't have to, asswipe! And I'm not talking to you I'm talking to- wait a second. _Dude_?"

I sit up and groan. "Oww, what the Hell?" I lay back down. "Did I break something?"

I look over to see Kukai and Nagihiko gapping at me. "What?" I ask.

"What do you mean, 'Did I break something?'?! Duh! You jumped off a building!" Kukai screams.

I ignore that comment. "Where's Amu?" I ask.

They don't answer.

I sigh. "What about Midget? Is she mad?"

"Midget?" Nagihiko repeats.

I nod. "Yeah, you know. The short blonde that twitches when she walks."

"I don't twitch, you asshat!"

I look towards the door.

It's Midget and Blonde Bitch.

Amu walks in behind them. When she sees that I'm awake she jumps on me.

"Ikuto, you're so dead. Don't ever scare me like that again...."

I put my arms around her and smile. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I love you."

And then it all melts away. No, seriously. It all melts away. Like, it was all a dream or something.

Iru's standing in front of me.

"You thought that something like that would really happen? That we'd give you a chance? Well, we will give you a chance. You're heart is still beating, and Yoru says that you want to live. Well, what is it?" she questions.

Damn girl.

I sigh. "I... I want to go back. I miss them."

Iru nods. "Okay. You can go back."

I raise an eye brow. "But?"

"I didn't say but."

"It was understood."

Iru sighs. "But you may not be able to live."

I blink. "What d'ya mean?"

"Face it- you tried to kill yourself. You broke three ribs, and your arm. You wouldn't be able to play basketball for at least a year, and who knows how long before it would be save for you to have sex?"

"If I have Amu I don't care."

"Good, good. Yoru was telling me you would say that. Good thing he was right, or you'd probably go to Hell. Now, I'll see you."

I better actually be going back this time.

-----

A/N: Meh. Short, crappy chapter. I ran out of ideas, and I still feel kind of depressed. I felt like I had to write and post up _something._ Soo.... Here it is. I short, crappy chapter. Blah.

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

Dark Midnight Dream: _I hate when that happens! At school, if our grades get under a C they'll cut off you internet! I mean, really?! What if we need that for a school project?! My school is so lame sometimes! Eheh. I liked Rima's POV, too. Rima's, like, my favorite girl in Shugo Chara! so she's always awesome in my stories! I really glad that you like my story! ^_^ And... Do I get a pocky? I looove me some pocky. Chocolate anything is my weakness. I boy once got me to go out with him by giving me chocolate. He was an awesome boyfriend..... *Cough* Umm, ANYHOW! Thanks for the review!_

xXxPoisonedAngelxXx: _Everyone hates Ikuto for trying out his thoughts.... And they all have one thing in common, too! When Ikuto wakes up, they're gonna kick his ass! ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

xAmuIkuto: _Rima's awesome. And Iru and Yoru are my favorite charas, so I had to work them in somehow! Thanks for reviewing! _

luckyfortune: _You rock. You seriously rock. That song was awesome! Ikuto is a manhoe. And... WAA! REALLY?! You really think so?! *glomps* You are wicked awesome. Thank you so so much!_

---

Thanks for the reviews!

And, incase you didn't read it before....

**PLEASE READ!**

I have some possible stories that I will put up after this- all you have to do is go to my profile, read the summaries, and vote on one or two of the stories! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! So, I was playing with my Macbook last night (did I tell you guys that my parents sent me my own Macbook? No? Well, I just did!) And I found a bunch of cool stuff! I can't show you- fanfiction is lame like that.

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"Face it- you tried to kill yourself. You broke three ribs, and your arm. You wouldn't be able to play basketball for at least a year, and who knows how long before it would be save for you to have sex?"_

_"If I have Amu I don't care."_

_"Good, good. Yoru was telling me you would say that. Good thing he was right, or you'd probably go to Hell. Now, I'll see you."_

_I better actually be going back this time._

---_End Recap!_

When I woke up, the only people there were my parents. I opened my eyes- I felt my ribs first. Damn pain killer drugs aren't right.

When my mom finally noticed I was awake, she attacked me. My dad told me that if I think about suicide ever again to come to him.

I told him that I'd go to Kukai- that way it wouldn't be as personal. Besides, Kukai's going to Hell anyhow.

A week later I was aloud to go home. I'm not aloud near knifes, ropes, or on top of tall buildings.

I complained about the rope. Rope is kinky. Kinky is good. (For sex)

Rope is still not aloud.

A week later I was aloud to go back to school.

"Hey, Kukai," I greeted. "Nagihiko."

Kukai turned around and punched me square in the jaw. Then he smiled. "Sorry. I promised myself that I'd kick your ass a week after you healed."

My leg was no longer broken and my ribs were only bruised. As was my jaw.

"Thanks for another bruise. I really needed that," I snap.

Kukai laughs and slings an arm around my shoulder. "Amu's been asking about you everyday."

"... And?"

"I thought you love her?" he yells.

"Well, excuse me if I don't want anymore bruises!" I defend.

Nagihiko rolls his eyes and Kukai sputters. "Ikuto," Nagihiko says, "go find her."

"I'm going, I'm going. Jeez," I mutter. Damn friends.

I run around the school looking for Amu- I find Midget, Blonde Bitch, and another one first.

"Hey, Midget," I say, running up to them. "Where's Amu?"

And Midget slaps me. Not a word- she just slaps me.

"Damnit!" I curse. "Damnit! I _knew_ you were going to do that. Fucking Kukai..."

Midget frowns at me. "Kukai already punched you?"

"Yeah. Don't you see the bruise?"

"Oh, now I see it. Too bad for you."

I seethe. That little.... She just doesn't know when to stop being a bitch!

Blonde Bitch cuts in. "Amu's at her locker."

I blink. Oh. Why the Hell didn't I check there?

"Oh. Uhh... Thanks. I guess."

And I run off again. When I get to her locker, she's putting her books away. I slowly walk up to her and pin her arms to her side.

"Please don't slap me," I whisper. "Kukai already punched me and Midget just slapped me. Please?"

Amu gasps. "Ikuto! Lemme go!"

I let her go and step back. She hugs me. "Kukai explained the bet and that you were going to call it off. I'm so sorry! Don't leave me ever again!"

I hug her back. "I won't ever leave you, don't worry. I love you, Amu."

"I love you, too, you twisted asshole."

I felt my nerves boil up- but I didn't think of death.

"No," I reply. "_Ex_ twisted asshole."

------

A/N: Good? Bad? I hated it. Well, I think this is it. Um, Epilouge? Not needed. I don't think, anyhow. I'm so proud of myself! I finished another story! Even if I hate the damn thing....

Review? I'm still thinking about the Epliouge, even though I put this as complete.

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

Snowiisan: _But... But you didn't review for chapter 16! I couldn't put you as a favorite reviewer. Don't kill me!!! _

Dark Midnight Dream: _Chocolate is the best thing in the world. And, as for your sex joke, I must say: THAT WAS SO FREAKIN' FUNNY! I started cracking _up_! That was wicked! And don't worry about the boyfriend thing- you aren't missing anything. They're just a bunch of hard work. It's like hanging out with your best guy-friend EVERYDAY and fighting, and- well, really the only good thing is that you get chocolate on V-day and on your aniveristy. Seriously! And NYAR? Stupid lame-ness of English messing things up.... _

xAmuIkuto: _I thought it'd be funny if Ikuto didn't have a nickname for _just_ Rima. Blonde B-word was perfect. ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

SukiYo1910: _I know! Iru, that was mean! ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

-----

Um, well.... That's it. Err, if you haven't already gone to my page to vote, please do. So far, _What To Do When Your Girlfriend Secretly Hates You? _is in the lead. So, if you don't like that one and don't want me to write that one, the don't vote for it! Just, please go and vote! Like, NOW!!!

Press the button. Review.


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

A/N: Holy Crackhead! You guys are awesome! I got some reviews and I was like: "OMG! These guys are awesome! I need to update for them!" So here it is: Epilogue. Anyhow: Changing subject: Voters? Seriously. Vote on my poll. If you like my writings then please VOTE!!! I'm leaving it up to you guys what story I'm writing next! Lemme put it this way: Vote or I write Tadamu.

...... Okay, I really don't think that I could write a Tadamu, but I will! Don't doubt me. So.... VOTE! VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!

.... Dude! Not right _now_! Finish this chapter _then_ vote! (Thanks, Snowii. Now I've been saying dude a whole bunch! I blame you! XD) Now: Read and Review! ^_^

------

Story Name: Twisted, But In A Cool Way

Summary: Meet the high school playboy: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Thinking about dying and smashing his enemies calms his nerves. Meet the cool n' spicy: Hinamori Amu. Biting her lip calms her nerves. She's shy, but covers it up with her spicy-ness. Making a bet, Ikuto soon regrets it. What happens when the player falls for this girl?

------_Recap!_

_"I love you, too, you twisted asshole."_

_I felt my nerves boil up- but I didn't think of death._

_"No," I reply. "Ex twisted asshole."_

---_End Recap!_

"Amu!" I call.

She's been up stairs for an hour. If she doesn't come soon...

"I'm coming!" she snaps in reply.

"Someone's PMSing..."

"I heard that!"

I sigh. She been like this for a few days now.

Ever sense she misunderstood what I said. You know... _Ex_ twisted asshole.... She thought that after everything, I was breaking up with her.

Honestly, that's what I should have done. But, I'm selfish. I want to be with Amu, even after she said that she never wanted to see me again, I still wanted to see her.

Fuck, I want to see her everyday for the rest of my life. She's becoming my life.

"Am_u_!" I whine.

"Gimme five more minutes!"

Alright- five minutes to think.

I hate Kukai. The whole team read my letter and I got a punch in the face from all of them- even Kairi, Tadase, and Nagihiko. Blonde Bitch decided to slap me, too. And Amu's new friend- Ribbon Girl. Midget threatened to kill me with a fork if I ever thought about leaving Amu. (We were at lunch.)

I told her that I wouldn't ever think about that. I love Amu- who was blushing deeply at that time- and I would only do so if she told me to.

Midget threw the fork at my head. (At least it wasn't to my throat...)

I dogged it. Her aim was way off anyhow.

Tiny little hag from Hell...

I found out that Nagihiko really didn't have a crush on Amu, but on Midget. They're now dating. Kukai keeps flirting with Blonde Bitch, and I see Ribbon Girl around Kairi a lot.

God, damnit. It's been more than five minutes. I just know it...

"Just a few more minutes!" Amu calls.

Well, on the bright side, I'm no longer grounded for life. Instead, I'm allowed to be with Kukai, Nagihiko, anyone else from the basketball team, Amu, and Amu's friends.

Amu walks down the stairs, wearing a red tee shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair is half up.

"You look good."

Amu smiles at me. "Thanks. Now, were we goin'?"

"The park. I have something for you," I reply.

I tap the little box that is barely showing through my jeans.

Amu's smile widens. "Great! Let's go!"

-----

_"Amu..." I get down on one knee. "I love you and never want to leave your side. I want to be together always. Will you marry me?"_

_Amu's eyes widen. "Yes!" she screams. "But, not until my high school graduation," she adds, biting her lip._

_I stand up, smiling. "Fine. But we're still engaged."_

_Amu hugs me. "I love you, Ikuto."_

_"I love you, too."_

_----_

A/N: And here we have it! Proof that I cannot write a non-cliche ending. Ugh. Anywhozers:

**Favorite Reviewers From the Last Chapter:**

BlackPearlPrincess: _I'm touched. Please, please do something for me- don't ever tell your sister that you hate her. Every time you get the chance tell her you love her. Thank you so, so much for the review. Stay well!_

xxxAMUxxx: _I think I made Rima too short and Ikuto too tall. Rima's legs couldn't really reach up that far. ^_^ Ahh, poor, poor Midget... CHEERS! XD_

Snowiisan: _Wicked awesome! I just got virtually killed. XD And, Snowii, dude, no- they didn't break up. (Don't worry, you weren't the only person who thought that. Amu did, too. ^_^) Thanks for the review! And for killing me. I laughed so hard hen I read that._

MangaFanXD: _Err... I don't know what happened. I guess she just stopped getting nervous around him? Oh, and thanks for voting. AND, amu bit her lip in this chapter. :D Awesome is an awesome word, don't you think? ^_^_

xAmuIkuto: _Well, what can I say? Boys are vulgar and they must curse. Rima loves cursing, too, but... Well, it fits her character in this, I think. Again- NO! No breaking up! I wouldn't do that. I'm not that mean. Thanks for the review!!! ^_^_

luckyfortune: _I knooow! I don't want it to end! But... then again... I kinda do. :D OMG- you sound like my friend, Megan. I called some guy in our class that and she was like "I want one..." I laughed. Oh, and I forgive you for not reviewing on the last chapter~! ^_^ I glad you reviewed on this one! :D_

SukiYo1910: _Heh. No, now you see- they all punched him. Ah~ happy endings.... _

---

One more reminder: VOTE OR FACE THE TADAMU!!!

Now....

Review please~!

~Layla Smiles


End file.
